fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Happy Fun Time! (FTAS)
>>>>Fantendo the Animated Series HAPPY HAPPY FUN TIME! Written by Exotoro ---- Rachel and Britt are sitting in a tavern, drinking. Tavern is far more colorful than usual. Britt: You gonna go to the party tonight? Rachel: Nah, why would I hang out with a bunch of losers? Britt: You feeling ok? You've been getting... distant. Rachel: Nah, I'm fine. ScratchKat: Distant like you guys haven't been seeing each other lately? Rachel: Holy shit, ScratchKat, SHUT UP. runs over to his table and knocks it over. Rachel: AGHHHH! Why can't you just f***ing leave me and her alone? ScratchKat: I was just playing around, jeez? Rachel: Sorry, I just kind of lost it there... ugh. Must be all the bright lights and stuff. ScratchKat: What are you talking about? Rachel: You don't see it? This table has like, every color in the rainbow, plus some. ScratchKat: Sometimes I see George Clooney sitting in the table across from me and I blink, but that's the only weird thing I've seen from this tavern? Britt: Are you sure you're ok? Rachel: I'm fine. George Clooney: Rachel. Rachel: George Clooney? George Clooney: You need to save Raincorpia. Rachel: So that's why all these colors started showing up? George Clooney: Yes. Rachel: How do I get to Raincorpia? George Clooney: Through my face. Clooney's jaw expands into a rainbowish portal. walks inside of it. Rachel: Whoa. lands on some clouds connected to rainbow bridges. Smiley faces fly around. Rachel: Better get going... Smiley Face: Nobody likes you... Rachel: What? Smiley Face: This way! follows the Smiley Face. walks through several weird structures such as a hotel hallway and flying pills. Rachel: Wait, how do I even save Raincorpia? Face changes expression to puzzled and then confused. Smiley Face: You were supposed to know. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KNOW Face begins to melt and the world turns grey. Rachel: No! Smiley Face: You can't even save yourself, can you? Rachel: ...I... Smiley Face: Remember that time in high school where you were working part time and then you started taking some prescription medicine? And then you overdosed. They fired you when they saw you crawled up in the storage room screwed out of your goddamn mind. They didn't care. Rachel: Stop! Smiley Face: If only you could, Rachel. But you fall in the same damn habits. You're going to be alone. Not just for a short period of time, forever. Nobody will love a person who doesn't love themselves. And Rachel, you're just full of hate for yourself. Rachel: It's been five years since I stopped taking them though! Why are you telling me this again? Smiley Face: It's all in your head, Rachel. You've been too busy trying to make yourself a hero when you've done nothing to save yourself. turns black as Rachel begins to cry. World begins to lighten up, this time in a storage room, with pills scattered on the floor as Rachel lays in a fetal pose. The End. End Tag. Britta: Rachel? Rachel: whimpers Britta: up to Rachel You ok? Rachel: again Britta: Shh... I'm here. Category:Episodes Category:FTAS